cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
Miami University
The Miami University Redhawks are a CFBHC team playing in the Mid American Conference, with their first year of play beginning in the 2016 season. Program History 2020 Season The Redhawks began the season with a stunning upset against Nevada, a team coming off a playoff appearance. Miami won their next three games, going to 4-0 and receiving votes from pollsters, before losing 5 of its next 8 to finish the season 7-5. 3 of the losses were by a combined 7 points. Casey Swann, a sophomore Tight End, was one of the many bright spots for the Redhawks, and became the first MAC tight end to win the John Mackey Award. He and QB Zach Cera lead a proficient passing attack, with WR Kenneth Harrison and WR Melvin Grubbs being #2 and #3 in the conference in catches, behind Swann. The defense was lead by FS Nicholas Mingo, who won two straight MAC Player of the Week awards and finished tied for the conference lead in INTs. The Redhawks were invited to the Independence Bowl in Shreveport, where they beat the North Texas Mean Green by a score of 34-6. Zach Cera was the player of the game. It was the first bowl win in school history. 2019 Season After beginning 0-5, the Redhawks hired Caesari to the head coaching position. In his first game as head coach, they beat Kent St. decisively, by a score of 35-17. In his next game at the helm, facing a Bowling Green squad competing for the MAC championship, the Redhawks scored a huge upset behind the late game heroics of RS Freshman quarterback Zach Cera, who completed a 30 yard pass to star receiver Kenneth Harrison with 30 seconds left to win the game, 28-24. In those two games, Cera threw for over 600 yards and 6 touchdowns. Unfortunately, that was the last victory the Redhawks would have in 2019, and they would ride another 5 game losing streak to the close of the season. Although frustrated, Caesari's remarks following the season were optimistic in nature. Zach Cera finished with 26 passing touchdowns on the year, which led the MAC, and 3397 passing yards, which also led the MAC. His top target, Kenneth Harrison, outpaced every other receiver in the conference in catches, yards, and touchdowns, as he finished with a statline of 88/1120/10. Other notable statistical performances included RB Damien Mays, who ran 185 times for 806 yards, TE Mathew Lozano, who was second on the team with 437 yards on 31 catches, and DE Donte Pennel, who led the team with 3 sacks. 2018 Season To be edited. 2017 Season Miami University begins the 2017 season with a 14-24 loss to Louisville. In week two, they pulled out a close win against Syracuse, and beat Wake Forest by 2 points in week three. 2016 Season Miami University was led by FSUAlumni, who was hired on in its inaugural year for CFBHC football. One of the first decisions that FSUAlumni made was hiring Ou77-am0 as a defensive coordinator. Ou77-am0 comes from the prestigious /r/truecfb school of couchside coaching, and brought a defensive focus to the new Redhawks staff. Unfortunately, after six games with the Redhawks, Ou77-am0 went on to accept a position with Ball State, where he is currently the head coach. In week 3 of the 2016 season, Miami University's coach, FSUAlumni, was named the MAC commissioner for the 2016 Season. In week 5 of the 2016 season, Miami University was ranked #1 in the Mid American Conference by the MAC Coaches Poll. Miami ended the season 10-2 with a loss in the Armed Forces Bowl. They were the 2016 MAC Champions. FSUAlumni was voted 2016 MAC COTY. Season-by-Season Records Current Season 2019 schedule 2018 Schedule 2017 Schedule 2016 Schedule Category:MAC